Recuerdos del Futuro
by mickyMe
Summary: VxB esperando el cell game, Mirai Trunks encuentra un espacio para charlar con sus padres sobre su tiempo, removiendo sentimientos entre ellos...


_Hola y desde ya espero que estén bien y con… ganas de perder el tiempo leyéndome! Jajaja_

_Puse un poco a Trunks del futuro, en la época de Cell, que habla con sus padres relatando cosas que quizás los muevan emocionalmente respecto a la relación que ellos tienen. Son dos one-shots encadenados y en el mismo tema –como con dos escenas- es algo psicológico, algo ligero, algo romántico… como siempre intentando que lo disfruten._

_Dedicado a todas ustedes._

_reEdición 2012_

* * *

**RECUERDOS DEL FUTURO**

El tiempo corría lentamente allí dentro, tanto que ellos ya tenían un año más de edad y afuera aún no acababa de pasar un día.

Trunks se dobló hacia delante al sentir el fortísimo golpe de su padre en la boca del estómago, escupió sangre en un quejido pero sin recibir descanso, en cambio las dos manos de su rival se unieron en un solo puño que le dio de lleno en la nuca tumbándolo al suelo.

El estado super saiyajin de Trunks cambió, tornando sus cabellos dorados por los violáceos. Volvió a quejarse, ya llevaban horas y horas de entrenamiento sin reparo, no podía más, no podía siquiera despegar su rostro del suelo, intentó posar las palmas de sus manos sobre las roídas baldosas para enderezarse, pero un tirón del cabello lo alzó en un santiamén, otro golpe en el rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya vas a rendirte?- preguntó su rival sonriendo divertido, poseído por su instinto de guerrero sanguinario, no como Gohan criado a la usanza humana, no como Goku olvidando en un golpe que su misión era matar y destruir. Vegeta, su padre, recordaba a la perfección el instinto y lo exponía sin resquemor en aquella habitación. Ya habían pasado largos meses de casi silencio entre ellos dos, Vegeta solo alzaba la voz para burlarse de él mientras le corregía una posición o un golpe, también para vanagloriarse cuando lograba superarse en nivel.- ¡RESPONDE!

La orden llegó con un duro rodillazo en las costillas, Trunks apenas podía mantener abiertos los ojos, intentó hablar pero ni fuerzas para eso le quedaban. Necesitaba descansar.

Descendió por completo su ki para indicarle a su padre y nuevo maestro que ya era suficiente, sintió un sonido gutural de disgusto venir de él, como un gruñido. Lo próximo que pasó es que todo su cuerpo chocó con dureza contra el suelo. Respiró aliviado entre el constante jadeo que intentaba recuperar algo de aire, pero fue demasiado pronto para cantar victoria, la bota de su padre se posó sobre su cabeza ejerciendo una bestial presión que obligó a Trunks a gritar de dolor.

-¿Cómo vas a derrotar a esa cucaracha si no puedes mantenerte de pie más de diez minutos?- preguntó sintiéndose frustrado ¿diez minutos? Su padre ciertamente perdía la noción del tiempo entrenando.

-Me… rindo- consiguió decir Trunks largando al final un alarido de dolor pues la presión aumentó el doble hundiendo más su cabeza, sintió el terrible dolor.

-¿¡Que has dicho!- preguntó al final su padre colérico quitando su pie de su víctima mientras estiraba su mano al frente listo para liberar una bola de ki- ¡JAMÁS DIGAS ESO DURANTE UNA BATALLA, JAMÁS!

-Lo siento- respondió Trunks casi en ruego.

Respuesta equivocada.

La bola de ki se estrelló contra él tremendamente, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró boca arriba varios metros lejos del crater aún humeante y su padre. Pero como la mano es más rápida que la vista, los guantes del furioso instructor lo tomaron del cuello elevándolo en el aire.

Trunks gritaba ahogándose mientras intentaba zafarse de ese agarre tan poderoso que de seguir así acabaría con su vida. Abrió parcialmente los ojos soltando sus manos de la inútil lucha por librarse, notó a su padre furioso en cada gesto de su rostro pero decepcionado en su mirada.

-Eres una deshonra- dijo al final soltándolo, con ese tono suave y frío que era propio de él, sin intentar refregarle la frase en el rostro a Trunks, sino declarándoselo a sí mismo como algo doloroso y humillante. Era su deshonra, su humillación…

Trunks ahora no solo cargaban con el dolor de su cuerpo, sino con la frustración ardiente de no poder complacer a su padre… Nunca, jamás… mientras lo veía alejarse caminando de espaldas a él la impotencia le llenó los ojos de lágrimas. Apretó sus puños y a voz de cuello le respondió:

-¡Pues tu eres mi deshonra como padre! ¡No eres más que un... asesino! Ya entiendo porqué mamá jamás me hablaba de ti, no quería que me sintiera tan decepcionado como me siento ahora… de tener un padre al que no le importa nada excepto él, con razón ella también te odiaba.

Vegeta volteó a él mirándolo con enojo unos segundos, luego desapareció también su estado super saiyajin y una mueca de arrogancia se extendió por toda su faz, la sonrisa tan característica de él brotó.

-¿Crees que lo que dices me importa?- siguió suave y ruin, carcajeando mientras volvía a su camino siguiendo su divertida risa malignamente hasta que desapareció de la vista del muchacho. Trunks golpeó con ambos puños el suelo agrietándolo aún más mientras se permitía fluir un par de lágrimas, las de frustración… las únicas que él conocía, tal y como su padre.

Al cabo de unos días Trunks notó que definitivamente sí había contacto con su padre, ahora Vegeta ni siquiera entrenaba con él, no lo corregía… nada en absoluto, parecía buscar el extremo absoluto de donde Trunks entrenaba, durante la comida que siempre preparaba el joven él nunca hablaba, ni aún cuando le preguntaba de su entrenamiento pues Vegeta gustaba de relatar con sobrada soberbia los avances que había logrado. Ya ni eso…

La última frase que había oído de él había sido el día después de su pelea, cuando Trunks se disculpó por sus palabras diciendo que las dijo porque se sentía impotente. Su padre simplemente respondió "No me interesa lo que tu pienses, no eres más que un mocoso"

Sonó ciertamente sincero, pero en su frase había dejado implícito un enigma del verdadero problema que ahora los distanciaba. Vegeta estaba molesto con Trunks, se había sentido herido por sus palabras ciertamente, o al menos irritado.

Caminó hacia él ese día, Vegeta reposaba con las manos en la nuca de espaldas al fuego principal gracias al cual habían comido hacía unas horas. El príncipe no solía perder el tiempo en descansos, cuando él lo hacía tan concentrado evidentemente estaba meditando sobre alguna técnica o un modo de pasar su nivel.

Trunks se sentó junto a él en el piso, en posición de indio mientras admiraba la danza del fuego.

-¿Sabes? Ella aún no se ha vuelto a casar… -no se volteó a verlo, sentiría pena de sus propias palabras de hacerlo, era mejor no darse cuenta que su padre estaba oyéndolo allí atrás, era mejor no saber si hablaba por hablar o había en él alguna reacción- … lo más cercano a un hombre en casa fue mi maestro Gohan...

Hubo un silencio entre ambos ¿Lo escucharía? ¿Estaría durmiendo? Por extraño que sonara, la falta de respuesta animó a Trunks a continuar.

-Nadie me ha hablado mucho de ti, ni siquiera Gohan. Todos decían lo básico: que eras poderoso y orgulloso. Era lo único que sabía de ti- dijo él apoyándose hacia atrás en sus codos- Pero mamá, ella siempre dejó una duda flotando en el aire para mí… -suspiró.- Ella decía primero todo lo que todos decían, luego sonreía… hablando con gracia de los desmanes que estarías provocando en el Infierno… -sintió el sonido, el sonido de una risa que no pudo aguantarse saliendo en forma de aire en un respiro, Trunks también sonrió de igual manera- … y luego se ponía triste, decía que a pesar de eso ella sabía quién eras realmente… y ya no hablaba más.

Vegeta abrió los ojos, como si con eso pudiese oír mejor y mantuvo una seria mirada en ellos.

-Ella… a mamá ni siquiera le agrada hablar de cómo te veías, pero siempre me ha dicho que me parezco mucho a ti, ella… suele sufrir cuando yo cargo mis cosas para ir a pelear, intenta detenerme… dice que no quiere pasar por eso otra vez.

"Creo que ella nunca será capaz de odiarte, siempre me he preguntado porqué lloraba sola a veces, ella decía que estaba harta de los androides pero… ahora puedo ver en sus ojos lo mismo que veo en mamá ahora, en este tiempo, cuando tu vas como quieres a arriesgar tu vida.

"A ella le importas… A mi mamá le importabas y aún le importas, a pesar de todos estos años… incluso con tu actitud, ningún hombre de la Tierra es así… supongo que por eso sigue sola si lo pienso- Trunks sonrió nuevamente- Cuando el Dr. Gero casi mata a mamá y al bebé… y tú no hiciste nada… yo… simplemente no supe como diablos estabas con una mujer como mi madre… Me sentí enojado de que te diéramos igual la vida de mamá y la mía… porque ¡demonios! Ella aún se entristece cuando intentaba hablarme de ti…

"Quiero que nada te pase a ti en este tiempo, no solo para que tu hijo no pase por lo que yo pasé… sino para que mi madre…

-Yo no moriré- escuchó de repente sentenciar.

-Ojalá sea como dices- le respondió sonriendo.

-He avanzado mucho estos días- dijo nuevamente- preparé una nueva técnica de ataque, es bastante poderosa- sonrió malévolamente cuando el rostro de Trunks volteó a verlo, el muchacho acompañó su confianza con una mirada orgullosa.

De pronto la conversación fluyó, Trunks escuchaba sí, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que ese secreto jamás sería para él ni para nadie más. El misterio encerrado del cual no se veía una pizca en público, del que quizás ninguno hablara siquiera con el otro. Eso que su madre llamaba "yo sabía lo que era tu padre" y que su padre mantenía en el silencio más profundo, que ni torturándolo lo soltaría, era un secreto suyo consigo mismo… y lo supo. El amor de su madre no estaba solo, simplemente estaba acompañado de un muy bien camuflado cariño, que incluso de su portador se escondía.

Su padre solo necesitaba saber _eso;_ porque quizás al orgullo de Vegeta le era inaceptable y un padecimiento querer, pero le era grato saber que era especial para ella... Quizás fuera tan solo por su vanidad pero Trunks prefirió pensar que era por algo más.

**- … - … - … -**

Esperaban el Cell Game, el anuncio que le había sido dicho a Trunks luego del inútil entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo, cuando su padre volvió a fastidiarlo todo al dejar que Cell se perfeccionara. Ahora ya no importaba reclamarlo, pero vio otra vez que su padre había puesto en el mismo nivel la vida de millones y su vanidad, y otra vez su vanidad fue humillada y la vida de millones amenazada.

Pensó si algún día eso cambiaría, luego de observar su mirada en la penumbra viendo con molestia a todo el grupo z que esperaba hacía días frente al televisor de la Corporación (su hogar) entendió que su padre siempre se preferiría a él mismo antes que a las "sabandijas".

A la noche mientras ellos comían en la cocina y todo el grupo hacía desmanes en la sala de estar, Vegeta y Trunks eran los únicos que aún seguían engullendo, Bulma miraba divertida al grupo de su juventud pelearse por el postre a través del resquicio de la puerta. Trunks pudo ver la mirada recelosa de su padre vigilarla.

-¿Por qué no les regalas de esos aparatos así se largan de aquí?- preguntó con firmeza mientras limpiaba su boca con una servilleta y la arrojaba en la mesa de mal modo.

-Es bueno que estén reunidos, ellos necesitan estar juntos para concentrarse en estos momentos.- reprendió Bulma en un tono no muy amable, Trunks se hizo hacia atrás al ver los ojos de su padre moverse hacia ella con impaciencia.

-Pues en estos momentos YO necesito estar solo para concentrarme- argumentó como un niño quisquilloso mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Ay Vegeta, si necesitas estar solo ve a tu habitación- resopló Bulma comenzando a levantar los platos mientras su tono se volvía más complaciente, sin ánimos de una disputa.

-Allí tampoco estaré a solas- dijo él por lo bajo sonando molesto, Bulma giró sobre sus talones con un rostro de temer que Vegeta observó como si nada.

-Si es tanto problema para ti me quedaré a dormir con los muchachos, estoy segura que a alguno no le molestará- y por algún motivo ese "alguno" sonó tan a "Yamcha" que parecería su sinónimo natural.

-Haz lo que quieras, me voy a las montañas- comentó Vegeta poniéndose de pie con mirada esquiva e indiferente mientras desaparecía por las escaleras.

Su madre refunfuñó algo que no llegó a escuchar y suspiró pesadamente mientras se frotaba las sienes.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?- quiso saber Trunks esta vez del lado de su padre, pues aquellos dos años dentro de la cámara lo habían hecho comprender la psiquis de su progenitor y estimaba y comprendía su forma de ser, teniendo en cuenta que Bulma lo tenía más cerca más tiempo que él… sería ilógico que no comprendiese la invitación a largarse que le había lanzado.

-No tienes nada que ver con esto Trunks- dijo ella acariciándole la cabeza, el joven frunció el ceño- Tu padre… vaya… es exasperante, pareciera que quiere que olvide toda mi vida anterior, ellos son mis amigos, hace tres años que no los veo y no sé qué pasará luego… y él porque es él y siempre todo le molesta quiere que me deshaga de ellos.

-Sí lo sé, pero…

-Desde que se salieron de la habitación del tiempo él no para aquí más que para comer, no sé qué te parece extraño.

-Hemos estado entrenando en el bosque, lo sabes.- sentenció Trunks cruzándose de brazos también intranquilo con el clima general previo a una batalla que definiría el destino de la humanidad.

-Lo sé, pero… son cosas de grandes Trunks- comentó su madre dándole la espalda mientras posaba más y más platos en la máquina que los lavaría.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pensé que… él vendría… Es decir, aunque fuese un día y se quedara… yo… lo extrañé estos días que se fueron a entrenar en la sala del tiempo, y para él pasó todo un año… Pensé que… que luego no se iría a entrenar al bosque- de repente Bulma entendió completamente a Milk. Trunks se sonrojó, sabía a que punto en especial se refería su madre, respiró hondo intentando no pensar subjetivamente en eso.

-Fue derrotado, sabes lo que es eso para él- siguió el muchacho mirándola con seriedad. Ciertamente se parecía mucho a él.

-Encerrándose en sí mismo jamás logrará nada- completó Bulma dejándose caer en una silla- Si quiere volar por ahí, puede hacerlo siempre ha sido libre.

Trunks rió.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó ella intentando acompañar su sonrisa, Trunks volteó sus limpios ojos color cielo hacia los de ella.

-Mi mamá… de mi tiempo, estaría muy molesta contigo- dijo él mirando hacia el techo- No sabes lo que ella daría por esta oportunidad que tienes…

Ambos encontraron sus miradas y fue Bulma la que la agachó sintiéndose un poco dolida.

-Lo sé.

-Claro que no lo sabes porque aún no lo has sufrido, yo sí la he visto, yo sé cuánto lo extrañarías si te fuese arrebatado… y aún… -bajó el tono- … aún no podemos asegurar que cambiamos por completo el destino.

Bulma tragó saliva, Trunks vio sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y decidió seguir presionando en la llaga que aún no se había abierto.

-Ella debe cerrar los ojos para recordar como se veía, no tiene una sola imagen de él- siguió- Lo sé, porque siempre se la he pedido. Ella dice que casi olvida como sonaba su voz… Al final recuerda sus defectos más que sus bondades y para ella siempre será un "truhán" al que recuerda con una sonrisa divertida la mayoría del tiempo… Mamá, intenta grabar su voz ahora en tu memoria, para contarle al niño –dijo apuntando con un movimiento de ojos al pequeño bebé que dormía en su carro junto a la mesa.

Bulma sintió como algo se atravesó en su corazón al oír sus palabras, casi podía sentir el dolor de su contraparte del futuro… el dolor que ella siempre temía sentir cuando él despegaba violentamente a enfrentar una amenaza.

Mientras ella reflexionaba Trunks se puso de pie un momento estirando su espalda.

-Bueno, ya me voy a domir, despídeme de los muchachos por favor- dijo caminando fuera de la cocina, Bulma lo tomó del brazo sin dejarlo ir.

-Llévame con él- pidió de repente, Trunks negó con la cabeza.

-Puedes ir tu sola.

-¿¡QUÉ! ¡Se supone que debo recorrer todas las montañas de este mundo para…!

-Está en el techo- interrumpió Trunks mientras volvía a darse la vuelta.

-Hijo…

-¿qué?- preguntó él de nuevo girando su cabeza para verla.

-Gracias… -le murmuró Bulma, Trunks le sonrió amablemente lleno de cariño antes de continuar su viaje a la alcoba. A veces no se parecía en nada a él.

La vio pasar, su sentido alerta lo obligó a sentarse dejando su posición relajada, espió atento y aguardó a sentir algún ki… Al final no, no había sido una nave sino una estrella fugaz.

Bulma siempre decía que había que pedir un deseo al ver una pasar… ¿Para qué demonios entonces tanto problemas con las esferas del dragón? Rió, estos humanos solo tenían como meta pedir deseos en todo lo que cruzaran, hasta frente a ese pastel en el aniversario de su nacimiento… ¿Sería que ellos no querían esforzarse por conseguir nada?

-Con que aquí te escondes- se asombró, en sus tres años de estadía en la Tierra ella jamás lo había buscado allí. Nota mental: cambiar de refugio.- Vas a mojarte con el rocío… -adjudicó ella nuevamente, él se sacudió un poco la camiseta para mostrar que ya estaba bastante mojado, que si eso era lo que había venido a tomar como excusa ya podía marcharse o buscar una mejor. Volvió a acomodarse esta vez con la espalda contra el pararrayos, de cualquier modo el cielo estaba despejado y él tenía una vista perfecta de las estrellas que era lo que siempre se escapaba a observar. El Universo entero era más su hogar que ninguna parte en especial… a no ser por esa casa sobre la que estaba.

Ella se sentó a su lado buscando con la mirada junto a él, Vegeta no dijo nada, esperó como era habitual la continuación de la pelea de abajo, o que ella le demandara sobre por qué no se marchaba a las montañas.

-¿No es esa estrella en realidad el planeta que conquistabas cuando te anunciaron que tu planeta ya no existía?

Vegeta separó sus labios con asombro y la observó trastocado ¿acaso ella recordaba? Incluso apuntaba la luz entre las millones con acierto… No lo asombraría tanto si no fuera porque él se la había mostrado… hacía años.

Asintió con un "ajá", ella tomó un brazo libre de Vegeta y lo envolvió en su cintura, lo sintió respirar dificultoso así que se excusó:

-No quiero resbalar- argumentó deslizando un pie por el resbaloso techo cubierto del rocío nocturno, Vegeta meneó la cabeza sonriendo divertido mientras la acercaba más a él, finalmente ella apoyó toda su espalda sobre el torso de Vegeta usándolo como sofá. – Jamás me has contado cómo fue esa conquista, debió ser difícil eras solo un niño…

Correcto.

-En absoluto, eran muy débiles, me enviaron con una pequeña tropa y… -así con lujo de detalles, describiendo posiciones, tácticas, armas ajenas y tiempos exactos de esa conquista que él contó con satisfacción egocéntrica sin exagerar en desmembramientos y salpicaduras de sangre.

Bulma escuchaba acurrucándose en su pecho, con un oído pegado a su corazón sintiéndolo empujar, lleno de vida… cerró los ojos respirando su aroma en profundidad mientras se llenaba del sonido de su voz, su tono, su relato. Abrió los ojos cariñosamente oculta bajo la barbilla de Vegeta, tomó su mano… la guió hacia ella y le dio un suave beso, apretándola luego contra su pecho.

Dios, era un cúmulo de defectos y errores, pero aún así lo amaba… no podía explicarse porqué… aún no podía y estaba segura que después de muchos años tampoco lo conseguiría.

Encerró su mano fuertemente en la de él, quería tenerlo esos años al menos para ver si podía hallar los porqué…

… y se percató de que la voz de Vegeta había dejado de sonar hacía unos segundos, alzó la vista para ver la razón.

El hombre la observaba con sus labios sellados, con su ceño relajado, con los ojos contemplativos y sin expresión que delatara algo, algún pensamiento… como para advertirle que al segundo siguiente sus labios chocarían contra ella en un profundo beso repleto de ansiedades, o que aquel beso fuese simplemente el comienzo de otra noche juntos que ella se esforzaría en grabar en su mente en detalle, no para su hijo sino para ella… para llevar siempre a su lado el ardiente recuerdo de un complicado amor que su contraparte muy bien recordaba como "yo sé lo que era tu padre".

**FIN**

* * *

**N.A.:** _Auch… perdonen las "anti romance" XD no puedo evitarlo a veces…_

_Sinceramente tuve este fic en mente pero lo tomaba como algo que no me sentía tentada a escribir y OH SORPRESA siempre que estás escribiendo con otras historias en prioridad te sale una obligación que te empuj a otra cosa (maldita mente non-rutina)._

_Sobre la historia creo que no hay mucho que explicar, sigo escribiendo algo melanco jeje pero es que el dolor realza más el amor. Como la comida frita y el limón jaja, con estas metáforas voy por el Nobel jaja_

_Nos vemos, ojalá les haya gustado._


End file.
